Faded Chapters and Memories
by Arcanemaster2324
Summary: An old journal was found in the realm of the major catastrophe of the old empire. The journal belongs to Snow Sylverthorne; a doctor, writer, and adult. Its pages tell a story about many things, good and bad. Follow as we explore forgotten history, and possibly, use the knowledge to prevent history from repeating...
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the ruined state of Michigan, a dragonite crouches in the decrepit capital, examining a rusted machine from the Rebellion war nearly three hundred years ago. The rather young being had a scarf on to cover and warm his self. The cloudy day didn't bother his concentration, nor the chill winds. Sighing, the dragonite grabbed his bag sitting next to him and withdrew a notebook and pencil.

He stared at the blank page for a second, then proceeded to scribble, _These machines appear to run on limestone. How, I cannot say. Although the machines appears run on this stone, no engine is apparent on the vehicles. This may be from scavengers, or the machines eroding. I am going to be staying here for a little longer, unless pressing issues prevent otherwise. Make sure the human Kristoph gets time off, he's been overworking and I need him to rest before he overexerts himself. Sincerely, Dr. Doppler._

The Doctor paused to re-read the message, scanning for any error. Satisfied, he ripped out the page carefully, and returned the notebook to its place in his bag. The Doctor withdrew his hand and opened a different pocket. Reaching in, he grasped an envelope and took it out.

"Master..?" a timid voice coughed behind him.

"What do you want Kristoph?" Doppler growled. "I'm busy dealing with important business, so make this quick." Doppler continued.

"I-I d-didn't mean t-to intrude m-master," Kristoph stammered.

"Then what did you mean?" Doppler stood and turned to glare at Kristoph.

The small trembling boy stuttered, "I-I found, t-this Master." Kristoph held out his hand.

A small, but rather thick book was sitting in Kristophs' trembling hand. The small tomb looked to be slightly charred, but otherwise fine. The book was made of brown leather, with what appeared to be a gold outline on it.

"Hand it here then." Doppler snorted.

Kristoph meekly put the tomb in Doppler's hand then backed away from him a little. He put his hands behind his back nervously waiting for the Doctor to finish examining it.

_'Very peculiar.' _Doppler mused while flipping the pages,_ 'This appears to be a diary of some sort, last dated…December 31, 2040? That's nearly three hundred years…' _Doppler closed the book.

"Where did you find this?" Doppler questioned softly.

"M-Master?" Kristoph stared at Doppler.

"Where did you find this?" Doppler repeated snarling.

"O-over n-near the front g-gate M-Master." Kristoph cowered.

"Hmph," Doppler snorted. "Get your things, and be there in five minutes."

"Yes Master." Kristoph bowed and took off.

Doppler sat back down and snorted in disgust. _'Humans, what filthy creatures. It shames me to know that my ancestors were humans.' _Doppler flipped through the book idly, noting peculiar things about the pages.

_'It seems like there's only writing on the first page, then all the other pages have dates and the same two questions; 'Will anyone remember me? Or want me to exist..?' Very peculiar.' _Doppler closed the book, opened his bag and put away the old diary.

_'Still, I'll look at it later, when I'm finished with my research.'_ Doppler stood up then proceeded to hike over to the rusted gate.

_P.S. Kristoph found a beat up old diary and gave it to me, it seems to be a diary from the old Rebellion war, though something about it seems suspicious. I'm keeping it to examine it, might find something related to the old empire in it._

* * *

_This is the prologue of the story, which is based off of a series I've been reading; Brother in Arms. The world is heavily based of his, with changes.  
Only the OCs and story are mine, everything else belongs to someone else, standard disclaimer.  
R&R  
(PM me if you see any grammatical\word usage errors, it would be appreciated)  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_'Why is it that master always yells at me?'_ I wondered. _'I never seem to do anything right in master's eyes, not when I talk, move or anything…'_ I shook my head. _'Still, I need to get to the gate after I pack my stuff, I only have…three minutes? Or is it two? Does two come after three? I know that five comes after four, but what comes before it? Two? Is it nothing, one, three, two, four? Ugh, I'm no good with big numbers.'_

Kristoph kept running until he came to his master and his small camp. It was partially concealed by the crumbling building next to it. The small campsite had very little to speak of, with a tent and very small maroon sleeping bag next to it. Stone littered the area, and even in the fading light you can still make out the small cooler concealed in the bricks.

_'Let's see…I've got the master's old sleeping bag, three days worth of food, and that small messenger bag the master bought for me.'_ I touched each item as I thought of them. _'All that's left is to get to the gate, in…a minute. I can run there fast enough.'_

"You're…Kristoph…?" a gravelly voice growled from the tent.

"Yes...?' I asked, uncertainly. "Who is asking...?"

"Kristoph." The voice repeated. "Krisstoph." the voice garbled again.

"Y-yes, wha-what i-is it?" I stammered.

"You'll be having…fun."

"F-fun..?" I quivered. "W-what k-kind of f-fun?" _'If it's anything like what the master's 'fun' is, I don't want to be anywhere near it, I still have a hard time feeling my arm since last time…'_

"Heh. Heh. Heh." the voice chuckled. "You'll find out…"

I stood there staring at the master's tent, just waiting with my breath held.

"…are you still there?" my voice wavered.

No one responded. The wind blew across the small camp, chilling me.

_'What was that..? Some voice from no where?'_ closing my eyes I sank to the ground and covered my head. _'Could it have been a ghost? They aren't nice, I don't think so anyway.'_

"Are you frightened little boy?" the voice graveled next to my ear.

I froze.

"You're…just. Like. Him." it laughed. "Weak, and pathetic. You can't do anything without your master." the voice started receding. "Make sure that you follow your master, lest you end up like...him…"

_'D-don't l-let it g-get to you, K-Kristoph.'_

"Remember Kristoph," the voice rumbled, "That little memento you gave your master is a dark book, full of…evil. If anything…unfortunate happens to him, it's because of you."

"L-leave…" I whispered. "Y-you're not real…" I curled into a small shivering ball.

_'Leave me alone, leave me alone.'_ my mind raced. _'Just go away…'_

I don't know how long I stayed like that, just curled in a small ball shaking like that. I just kept my eyes closed and arms wrapped around me until I heard master's voice.

"Kristoph!" Master's voice came from close by. "Kristoph, where the hell are you!?" Master's footsteps came around the corner. "Kristoph?" Master's voice sounded concerned. "What are you-"

"Master!" I jumped onto him and clutched him to me tightly. "D-don't make me leave tonight, please, please." I whispered.

"What's gotten into you?" Master's claw-like hand gripped my back, I could feel this claws lightly trace my spine. "You didn't show up, so I came back here."

"There was a voice, I don't know what it belonged to, but it kept whispering my name, and it was scary, very scary." I buried my face into master's chest. "One more night here with you, please. The I'll do anything you want, just one more night."

"It's too late to continue any research today." Master told me. "Tonight, you'll sleep in my tent," one of master's hands gripped my…area. "We'll…relax and then you'll deliver the letter."

"O-ok."

Master held me close as he walked to the tent and entered it. Master's interior tent was a simple one, but due to master's size, there was a lot more room in the tent that was crammed with his research about the old empire.

"You can sleep next to me tonight." master said.

The both of us slipped into the spacious sleeping bag, with me hugging the very inside of it.

"What's the matter? I'm not going to do anything tonight."

_'Not tonight, but what about tomorrow? Or the day after that?'_ I closed my eyes and tried to ignore master's movements, eventually falling asleep.

_'He's finally asleep." _I mused._ 'Took him long enough.' _I quietly slipped out of the bag and went outside. _'I don't think I've ever seen him like that before. Scarred, yes, but not enough to clutch to me like that.'_ I sighed. _'He's probably hearing things. Although Necro did say the reason this place hasn't changed in the last three-hundred years is because of all the "spiritual" activity here.' _

I put my hand in my pocket and withdrew the tattered diary. The brown cover stared at me, with it's menacing leather. Turning it over, the same leather-work was on the back, same stitches, same everything.

_'Why does this little book give me a sense of…uncertainty? It's like it's daring me to read what was on the front page.'_ I slipped the book back into my pocket. _'I need to take a walk, there's still a half hour left of daylight.'_

I quietly waked past the grey buildings, being absorbed in my thoughts. The small noise of my steps seemed to emphasize the empty depression of the once great empire. Eventually I stopped by an old tower, blacked by the old war. Placing my back to the cold surface I plucked the small book out of my pocket; to be met with the cursed brown leather.

_'It's funny now that I think about it.'_ I opened the small book and turned past the cover page. _'The written human language is a dead, and you have to study it extensively to actually comprehend it. I studied this language to study about the old empire, and instead of researching old documents, I'm reading an old diary.'_

My eyes flickered to the page of writing; nice and tidy, though small.

_January 1st 2038_

The start of a new year, and now I can finally record what's been happening in my life again. It seems like it's been ages upon ages since I've been able to record anything, but now I have a clean slate.

I need to get more food, it seems as if it keeps disappearing from my bag, even if I don't eat. It doesn't matter though, I'll just have to steal it from the nearest city…Traverse, I believe.

_'A thief?'_ My eyes ran over the writing again. _'Definitely says he's a thief, and he lived near Traverse? That was one of the mightiest trade centers in Michigan, until the capital was destroyed.'_

Food, Tools, and other items to find;

Canned goods (5) Bottled Water (20) Medication (3) Pistol; Hydro Custom (1) Medical Kit Complete (10) Alcohol (12) Kerosene (1)

I looked at the next sentence, but all it said was; '_January 2__nd__ 2038_'and below that, '_What are you searching for?'_ I closed the book and confined it to my pocket again. _'"What are you searching for?" That wasn't in it earlier.'_ I thought as I leaned off the wall, and stretching slightly. _'Still, I should get back to the tent before daylight completely fades.'_ I yawned and shook my head.

_'What a day.'  
_

* * *

**_ Here's the first real 'part' so to say. Thanks for deciding to follow this story, Dustchu and StylishDescent. I hope that your opinion of this story doesn't waver, and will continue to flourish. If you do start that story you mentioned, let me know! I'd love to take a look at it._**_  
_

**_R&R if you have time, and if you see any errors or any words\phrases used incorrectly, let me know through PM. I'll fix it as soon as I can._**


	3. Chapter 2

Faded Chapters and Memories

Chapter 2

The sunlight entered the tent resting on Kristoph's face. Shifting, he buried his face into the pillow.

_'So soft…it's been a while since I last felt something so…soft…' _Kristoph groggily thought. _'Wait. The last time was…' _Kristoph raised his head and looked around. _'Oh no, d-did we…?' _Kristoph quickly raised himself to a sitting position, moving a hand down under the bag.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to do anything." Doppler snapped. He then turned towards Kristoph and glared. "Since you're awake, make yourself useful and go to the gate and examine what you can. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"O-ok master." Kristoph breathed. He then slipped out of the bag and scrambled out of the tent; sprinting to the gate.

"Hmph." Doppler grumbled. "He should know by now that he's mine. He should just accept it." Doppler relaxed back into the sleeping bag. _'Still, I wouldn't mind doing it again, he was very tight…'_

_ *ring-ring ring-ring*_

_ 'Hm?'_

_ *ring-ring ring-ring*_

_ 'Where'd I put the transmitter…?' _Doppler scowled. He shifted and grabbed his bag, looking for the small purple receiver.

_*ring-ring ring-ring*_

_ 'Here it is.'_ Doppler held up the small receiver and pressed the button.

An Espeon-morph appeared, clothed in various shades of purple. He was standing up with his arms behind his back, his eyes and small red jewel on his forehead piercing him.

"Doppler," the morph began with a light, silky voice full of authority, "an urgent matter has come up, in which your skills are required. You are to immediately travel back to Travent City, with your human."

Doppler blinked in momentary disbelief, then saluted. "Yes Emperor Ghram, I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Very good, but Doppler," Emperor Ghram sat down on what seemed to be an invisible chair, "We talked about formalities before. It's just 'Ghram' for you."

"Nonsense," Doppler snorted. "Just because you're my foster brother doesn't mean I should get special treatment."

Ghram chuckled. "Always a stickler for rules you are." Ghram stood back up and resumed, "I shall see you in a few days then, January 2nd."

"I'll see you then Emperor." Doppler dropped his salute after Ghram ended the call.

'_Urgent matter? What could possibly be urgent enough for me to force me to come back? It took us nearly a year to convince the council to let me work here.' _Doppler put the receiver back in his bag and got out of the sleeping bag. _'Still, it must be very important. I'll need to get packed and start for Necro's abode, he'll get us to Travent quickly enough.'_

With a sigh, Doppler started to pack all of his gear.

Ending the call, Ghram sat on his throne again, with a content smile on his face. _'I can't believe an Aron caused that much damage. When David comes back, he'll help train the little steel ball obey our orders. Not only are Pokemon extremely rare to find these days, but getting an Aron is a blessing.'_

The audience door opened, and in scurried a small Zubat-morph out of breath. "Emperor…Ghram…" he started, panting. "A letter…from the…council…" he held out his hand, with a small letter attached to it.

"Thank you." Ghram purred, and lifted the letter out of his hand. "Dismissed."

The zubat bowed, turned and scurried back to the door.

_ 'What an eager child.'_ Ghram observed. _'He needs to slow down a little though.'_ Ghram opened the small envelope and took the letter out.

Emperor Ghram,  
It has come to the attention to the council that Dr. David Doppler has been found in possession of necromantic articles, such as clothing, tools, stories, and much more. The council has decided to remove the rights of travel of Dr. David Doppler, effective January 1st.

_ 'What…?' _Ghram twitched. _'They aren't allowed to remove the right of travel, not with him on an archeological trip!'_

Ghram stood up and folded the letter into his pocket. _'There's going to be hell to pay for the council.'_

'That's all of it, I'd say.' Doppler grumbled. He glanced up at the sky, _'I believe it's nearly ten, possibly quarter after. I still have time to make it to Necro's house, and might be able to rest a bit before going to Travent.' _

"Master? What do you want me to carry?" Kristoph inquired.

"You can carry the cooler, sleep gear, and that diary you found." Doppler said as he was righting himself. "I'm already carrying nearly seven hundred pounds, you can carry the other items."

"Yes master." Kristoph picked up the items and started trailing behind Doppler.

"Master?" Kristoph coughed. "Did you read any of the pages of the diary?"

"Yes." Doppler shifted his pack as he responded.

"Who wrote it?"

"I didn't look for a name." Doppler huffed.

"…oh." Kristoph started walking faster, to walk by Doppler. "How long until we get to Neron's place?" Kristoph started thumbing through the pages of the small book.

"Necro's? About another half hour." Doppler glanced at Kristoph and the corners of his mouth twitched down. "Give the diary to me, you're annoying me with the page flipping."

Kristoph quickly closed the book and looked away with a sheepish look on his face. He extended his hand with the book in it, in which Doppler took it.

_'What is the name of the person who wrote this anyway?'_ Doppler opened the old tome. _'…doesn't say.'_ I looked at the cover page and the first part of the journal entry.

I scanned the first entry again, and noticed something different.

_'What's this…? More writing? I thought I read it all yesterday…'_

January 1st 2038

I can't believe the audacity of him. Does he really think he can just boss me around, and nothing bad will happen? I already have to make a massive raid in the city, which will be easier since all the damned things are parting. They won't notice one person, but two? They'll notice the both of us, that's for sure. Still, I can't really complain, considering I live here with them now.

I still have to introduce him to everyone. What does he see in those two? The older one can barely walk, and the younger one hasn't said a word to anyone.

_'That's all of it this time.' _Doppler confirmed as he turned the page over and say the same date as last time, January 2nd. _'Still, how did I miss the rest of the entry?'_ Doppler thought as he re-examined the page.

Doppler sighed and closed the decrepit book. "Hold up." Doppler stopped Kristoph.

"Master…?" Kristoph questioned with an uncertain look in his brown eyes.

"We're going to fly the rest of the way there." Doppler told Kristoph as he took off his pack and fastened it to his front.

"Why…?" Kristoph asked as he climbed onto the back of Doppler.

"You never pay attention, do you?" Doppler growled. "The immediate area in front of us used to be a massive battleground, and mines were laid." Doppler took a deep breath, then jumped into the air and started gliding across the small field.

Kristoph gripped Doppler's back harder as they grazed the sky. "The mines are still active, even though they're nearly…two decades old…?"

"Three hundred." Doppler grunted. "Hold on, I'm about to land."

Doppler slowed down and landed roughly onto the other side of the field on his hands and knees. _'That's rough.'_

Kristoph slid down Doppler's back and helped prop Doppler back up. Doppler panted for a little while as Kristoph reluctantly moved Doppler's pack to his back.

"Come on then." Doppler pulled Kristoph close and squeezed him slightly. "We're nearly there."

The old house loomed in front of them, with it's chipped blue paint, creaking front steps, and shattered windows. Doppler went to the rustic door and rapped on the door, while Kristoph took a few steps back from the disheveled house..

"Necro?" Kristoph called, "Necro, are you here?"

"I always am." a soft voice called down from above.

"Nice to see you again, Necro." Doppler stepped back.

"Now, what do you want with me?" A shadow-like figure climbed down from overhead, and landed down softly in front of Doppler. He was a rather tall purple ghost, with red-tinted eyes, and very sharp teeth. "Could it be that you need some advice about the departed?" Necro leaned against the old door with a warm smile on his face.

"No, not this time." Doppler said. "I've come to get you to get me to Travent."

"Travent?" Necro cocked his head. "I thought you got clearance to be out here."

"Urgent business apparently." Doppler snorted. "After I take care of this, I'm coming right back."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Necro closed his eyes.

"Are we going to be staying here tonight master?" Kristoph quietly asked.

"It's getting rather late isn't it?" Necro chuckled. "You can spend some quality time with me in this house."

"I'd rather leave," Doppler looked to the side, "however it is getting to late, we need to be able to see clearly. We'll stay the night then."

"Come on in." Necro flashed a toothy grin, then turned around and phased through the door. "It's unlocked."

"It has a lock?" Kristoph asked.

"Not anymore, Kristy." Necro came up from Kirstoph's shadow and gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"When you two are done with your little romance, I'll be in the kitchen, cooking." Doppler called out from in the house.

"Make sure you look in the pantry Dopplegang, I found something you might find interesting."

The smell of toasted bagels and fish wafted throughout the old house. Doppler moved about the kitchen, preparing supper for Necro, Kristoph, and himself. The orange tinted morph grumbled to his self as he looked at what Necro had found.

Doppler turned off the old stove and took the skillet into his hand. "It's ready! Come and get some!" Doppler called out.

"Fish sandwiches?" Necro sauntered into the kitchen, "You know how to treat a man well." Necro grabbed one burger and slipped into the next room. "Though I suppose it comes with the territory."

"Are you hinting at something?" Doppler questioned.

"Nothing that I know of."

"Do I get one master?" Kristoph quietly asked from under the table.

"I suppose." Doppler grumbled. "Get out from under the table."

"Yes master." Kristoph slid out from under the table and meekly lifted one sandwich out from the tray.

"So, Dopplergang, have you found anything in your search?" Necro asked and took another bite from his sandwich. "You've been up there nearly a week, and you haven't visited me in quite a while."

"Nothing of major importance." Doppler shook his head. "Kristoph found an old journal though."

"Did he now?" Necro looked at kristoph in the kitchen, who was busily devouring his sandwich. "What's in it?"

"Just some writing about some thief." Doppler dismissed.

"A thief? A good one?"

"It only had one page with writing on it. Nothing that really spoke much about him."

"Want to stay awake with me tonight? It's the thirty first."

"Sure, I wanted to talk to you about something later anyway." Doppler pushed his seat back and stood up.

"Where're you going?"

"Taking another look at the journal."

Doppler entered the small room, and sat against the wall. He folded his legs in a cross and stared at the worn leather of the cover. _'What is it about this old thing?'_ thought Doppler as he opened the book and started to flip through the pages. _'There's nothing in it except for those two sentences and dates. And aside from that, the first page has nothing of interest, but why is it that there's nothing in it? If he took the time to write all these dates, and sentences, why didn't he fill the whole journal out?'_

Doppler closed the book and but it on the floor next to him. He then took out his watch and looked at it.

_'11:45? Where's Necro?' _Doppler stood up and left the room. Entering the kitchen, he saw a note on the table. Doppler walked over and examined it.

Hey, sorry to just vanish, but Kristy was feeling all alone so I'm taking a walk with him. We'll be back before two. -Neron a.k.a Necro

_'Off for a walk? Strange for him. Still, it's nearly time for me to go to sleep, I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow.' _Doppler turned around and went back into the room.

Doppler grabbed the small diary and put it back into his pocket. _'I'll worry about the journal tomorrow.'_

Yawning, Doppler laid down and curled up with his scarf, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2 everyone. It would've been up yesterday, but I couldn't access my account at all yesterday, problems with my internet. Still, I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas, or if you aren't into that, Happy Holidays!**

**Let me know if anything is wrong with the grammar\words, I'll be sure to fix them (for whatever reason, when I transfer over my files, all the underlined words are no longer underlined, and I've seen one or two missing words).**

**Thanks to both StylishDescent\Dustchu for pointing out mistakes last chapter.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

Faded Chapters and Memories

Chapter 3

A small breeze flowed over the sleeping Dragonite, causing him to shiver slightly and tighten his grip on the blanket covering him. While the sleeping morph stayed in his spot shivering, he was oblivious to his dim surroundings. The shivering doctor was in a bunk bed, old and decrepit. It was hugging a stone wall with a window next to the rapidly chilling doctor.

The sheets in the top bunk moved, and a figure slid to the floor without a sound. The figure knelt down next to the morph and rested its hand on Dopplers' shoulder.

"Hey." the figure whispered to the slumbering doctor. "Wake up." the figure gently rocked Dopplers' shoulder back and forth. "You need to wake up." the figures' voice lingered slowly.

The morphs' eyes flickered open, confused. He shifted, cracking his back and then turned away from the figure.

The figure backed away, relinquishing its grip on the tired morph. Its eyes' glanced over the relaxing figure and quietly spoke with a light tone, "Do you intend to sleep for the next year?"

The morph, groaning turned back to the figure and grumbled, "Don't mock me Necro, I don't usually stay awake until midnight."

"Necro?" The figure repeated, voice tinged with curiosity. "Who's Necro?"

The morph opened his eyes.

Both of them stared at each other for a minute when another freezing breeze shifted past Doppler, causing him to grip his blanket even tighter.

The figure stared at Doppler a for another moment, when it stood up and took the sheet on the top bunk. It lowered back to Doppler, and tucked the blanket around the cold doctor. To which he grumbled a half-hearted thanks. The figure stood back up and walked to the other side of the room, standing in the dark gloom of the room.

"Where am I?" Doppler yawned.

The figure looked back at the morph. He now stood, covered by the two sheets that were clinging to him. It's eyes glanced up to his face and stared into Doppler's questioning gaze. "Somewhere you shouldn't be." the figure quietly said.

Doppler blinked, trying and failing to stay awake with this strange being. The figure in front of him was smaller than him, about Kristoph's height. Although the dim casting of the room obscured the finer parts of the person's features, he could still could see a couple features of the shadow-like figure. The creature was a human, a male one. His eyes resonated with a calm deep blue hue, like the tide on a summer beach. His hair went down to his shoulders, making him look very feminine. His face and stature were far from being feminine, both his body and face were rather chubby, and didn't look like a very strong person. The figure looked away, and quietly sighed, voice buried with silent despair.

The two stood there, for a minute, neither saying a word for quite some time. Doppler sat back down on the bunk he came from, looking at the window. Outside, if you could call it outside, was a dark void that mirrored the night sky.

"How did you get here?" The mans' voice asked with curiosity. Doppler returned to look at the boy. He was sitting in the corner staring at Doppler, eyes slowly filling with a flash of life. "Are you here to help me?"

Doppler stared at the child, eyes unchanging. "I want to know where I am."

The boy's eyes sparkled with growing interest. "We're…" The boy started, then gestured around with a small wave, "in what I'd call hell." he returned to his previous position on the floor. "I suppose you'd call it purgatory."

Doppler stood up, grasping the top bunk and stretching slightly. "What sort of dream is this?" Doppler spoke plainly after a minute of stretching.

"A dream…" the man murmured. He stood up and went to the bunk bed. "I suppose you could call it that…" He climbed up in the bed and his sigh was heavier than it sounded like. "Wake me up if you need anything, ok?" the man asked.

Doppler looked up at the rim of the bunk. "Why?"

"It gets lonely without anyone to talk to." the man paused, then quietly resumed, "Then again, I've been here for…nearly four-hundred years? It's been so long…"

Doppler shook his head. _'Whatever.'_ Doppler laid bake in his cold bunk, and curled up.

_ '…I should try to fall asleep again.'_

"Hey, what's your name?" the man's voice called down to me. "You do have one, right?" he asked, hesitantly.

Doppler rolled his eyes and responded, "Doppler. Who are you?"

The man didn't respond for a while. Doppler curled into a ball and while closing his eyes for dreams' embrace, the man responded, "I don't remember. It's not as if anyone would recall me anyway."

* * *

**Not much to say with this, it felt like this was the best place for the chapter to end.  
**

**As usual, PM me if you notice words, phrases, or mistakes. I'll be sure to fix them right away.**


End file.
